


Twunks and the DILF

by kooberloo, whydoidothis12345



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kooberloo/pseuds/kooberloo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whydoidothis12345/pseuds/whydoidothis12345
Summary: Markus and Connor do the suck but a fuckton of people walk in and it all turns to shit.





	Twunks and the DILF

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Society and the Public](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Society+and+the+Public).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For clarification so no one is scared, nothing happens with Alice and the shotacon is with Ralph, and barely mentioned (Ralph like devolves into a fucking child). Also, the only rape is with Gavin and the jerrys, and there is no detail put into it, just a shaken Gavin.

        “Ah! M-Markus I came here to apprehend you not be your p-plaything. S-Sto-” Struggling hard, Connor fought Markus as he pinned him to a wall. “Nya~~~ Markus slap my thighs with your big strong gorilla arms onegaiiiiiI!!!!!!! Watashi wa like that!!! OwO” **notices your bolgy wolgy** “C-Can I suck it?”Markus' only response was a solemn nod. He looked regretful as he unzipped his pants and presented his powerful D I C K. “Wow... Honestly, I expected more of you, Markus. I'll just have to work with what you've got.” Connor started sucking his not-so-powerful weenus. Markus began to quietly sob. “Bro... My dick hurts... Help me...?” Connor released his vice-like SUCC and stared at Markus. Out of the corner of the room they heard a small noise.

        They looked over and saw Hank standing there. He had been watching the entire time. Running over to them, he pulled out a gun and held it to his erect penis. “Don't make me blow this thing off, Connor. I swear I'll do it.” Connor gave him a meaningful stare. “Hank, you seem to have a raging hard-on as of now. Would you like me to help relieve you of that burden?” He had returned to his usual analytical self. Hank SCREAMED as Connor dashed with such speed and agility to his weenus and started sucking it at such a high velocity that it B E N T. Hank slammed his fist down on Connor's lil' baby head and it bent too. He fucking died sucking Hank's dick. A new Connor walked into the room, clapping. “What a way to go.” He nodded his head and moved the dead Connor, taking his place and sucking Hank's broken pp. There was the taste of blood in his mouth so he analyzed it. It reminded him of... AIDS? Hank has _AIDS?_ _**WHAT THE FUCK?!**_

        Connor immediately released his viper hold on Hank's little guy and confronted him about it. “Hank, my analysis has determined that among other things, you have AIDS. Is this true? Did you already know?” There was a hint of disappointment in the tone of his voice. Hank stared back at him with a shocked expression. Before he could find the words to respond, he was interrupted by a loud squeal from Markus. The previously thought dead Connor started sucking his dick aggressively. “I need... To finish... My mission...” His voice was all fucky. The door creaked open a g a I n and they saw a little girl. Alice. She fucking screamed and started to hysterically cry. Through her sobs she said “What the fuck are you doing? You guys are all going to hell.” Markus somehow managed to pry Connor #1 off of his dick and he ran over to comfort her with his dick still out. She screamed even louder. Suddenly she went quiet, then shrieked out: “ **L U T H E R!! HELP ME YOU BIG BITCH!!!** ”

        Luther came running and screamed as he saw what was happening. Alice and Luther both cried as he picked her up and carried her on his back. The rest of them looked Luther up and down with their mouths agape in shock. A predatory gaze followed after their initial daze. Avoiding their eyes, Luther waddled out of the room and sent Alice away to Kara. He then went back inside, wiping his dampened eyes to ask them just what the fuck they are doing. Luther decided to be a little bitch and ran to get Kara. It was time for mom to chew them out. As she walked into the room she somehow remained composed as she addressed them.

        Connor #1 was on the floor trying desperately to suck Markus and Connor #2 was consulting Hank about AIDS treatment. Markus was crying and shaking and shidding himself like the hyper bitch boy he is. Kara walked over to him and slapped his ass. He yelped. “Pull yourself together, bitch boy. You're the leader of Jericho not some random twunk.” She then walked over to the now fully deceased Connor and looked at him with disgust in her eyes. She turned to Hank and was about to say something but heard the door click once more. They all turned around to see Ralph in a neon opossum fur-suit. He began to jerk off and repeated the word “succulent” over and over again. Nearing his climax, he started crying and passed out. He had started to foam at the mouth though it was unseen at the time. There was silence until the only remaining Connor said, with passion lacing his voice, “Hank, I don't care if you have AIDS, I want you to * gasp * FUCK ME INTO THE MATTRESS!” Connor took another deep breath. “ I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME, HANK! _**F U C K M E!**_ ” A bright blue blush had enveloped Connor's face without him realizing it. He couldn't contain his emotions. Or his nut urges. “... UwU ok Onii-chan! Nya~” Hank's response left everyone in disgust except for Connor, who gasped in betrayal. Thoughts flashed through Connor's mind. _How could you do this to me? That's my role! I'm supposed to be the weeby sub!_ Connor started to cry and he ran, weeping. Hank ran after him to try and tell him it was all just one big epic prank and that he really was going to fuck him into a mattress.

        Kara had walked over to Ralph's fucking dead body and kissed his forehead. “Goodnight, sweet prince.” She dragged him into another room and yeeted him out the window. She then ran back to our one and only hyper bitch boy and slapped his ass again for good measure. He whined. Kara then gagged but continued with her original plan, pinning him to a wall as his eyes started visibly watering. Centimeters away from his face, she whispered, “I bet you can't handle the touch of a MILF. I'll make you splurt your goo, kid.” With that sentence, it was like a flip was switched in Markus. No longer was he a little bitch boy, but a fully developed twunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I think about it this story is quite strange. That was wild ride, with more to "cum" ;-)


End file.
